1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power converters and more particularly to charge pump circuits.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Power converter circuits that convert a low voltage to a higher voltage are frequently required within electrical systems. One type of power converter circuit known as a charge pump typically includes a diode-capacitor voltage multiplier to achieve the voltage conversion.
A problem often associated with charge pump circuits is their low output current capability. Most charge pumps used in semiconductor devices produce only a small amount of current, typically less than 100 uA. If the circuit designer incorporates larger capacitors within the voltage multiplier of the charge pump in an effort to increase the output current capability, unacceptable noise can result due to the switching of the large capacitors. Thus, charge pump circuits have typically been limited to applications that require relatively low current.